Ripples of Yesterday
by chocolateshock
Summary: Eren is a cursed nymph … Rivaille is a God. 3 Erwin as Poseidon, Hanji as Erwin/Poseidon's wife. Armin - Artemis, Jean - Hermes, Reiner - Apollo, Bertholdt - Hephaestus, Christa - Aphrodite, Mikasa - Circe, Connie - Cupid, Sasha - Psyche, Annie - Athena, Mike - Zeus . . . So, this story was based on Glaucus and Scylla's ( Greek Mythology ) story . . .
1. Chapter 1

_A crystal blue lake shielded by the wide forest sparkled beneath the sun. The lake rippled as a beautiful young man stepped into the lake—his face and body hidden beneath his long brown tresses. With every cascading ripple the lake sparkled like sapphire in the light. Flop. A drop of violet liquid falls from a ruby vial held by a delicate hand belied by the vicious nails that gleamed in the sun. The ripples of the lake blackened as the young man's frightening screams shattered the tranquility…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The handsome man with lustrous raven black hair and eyes the color of the ice cold winter awakened from his nightmare drenched in sweat. He sat unmoving for a few minutes trying to relax his racing heart. _I will never forget that moment_, he thought.

Soon enough, he was on his feet and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, he poured salt into the water in the tub. As he immersed himself in the salty water, he sighed with unabashed relief. Shiny turquoise scales slowly appeared all over his lower torso down to his lean muscular legs, as the rest of his skin became a pale shade of the ocean. He immersed himself in the feeling of tranquility that he always found in the water. He stayed underwater for a while undisturbed and peaceful.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. His eyes snapped open for even underwater he heard the sound of the clock striking eight. He got out of the water and quickly dried himself so his scales quickly disappeared and his skin color faded. When he faced the mirror, he looked like a normal person once again. He dressed up looking like a superstar in his simple long-sleeved shirt opened halfway his chest and body-hugging jeans. Donning on a pair of eyeglasses and matching flip-flops, he walked out of his apartment as if he had no worries at all.

Heads turned towards him as he walked down the street—a man who clearly stood out anywhere. He dropped by his favorite seaside café, The Pantheon for breakfast. Women there did not even bother to hide their hungry stares.

"Who's that? He's gorgeous!" gushed the new blonde waitress.

"That's Rivaille. You're new to him now but you'll get to know him in time, he hangs out here all the time. All women who come here want to be his girl," explained another waitress.

"Who wouldn't want a piece of that!" cut in another waitress naughtily. The waitresses tittered like a bunch of schoolgirls.

Rivaille's ears twitched at their words, no one knew he had an ability to hear for miles and miles anyway. But instead of feeling flattered his eyes became sad for he knew he could have any woman in the world except the one he truly wanted. _He can never be mine_, he thought as he finished his coffee and stared at the bunch of wildflowers in the vase on his table. A silky voice reverberated through his head, a voice from long, long ago—_You horrid monster! Stay away from me!_ He felt his eyes moistening and he quickly placed the cash on the table as he went. Females' eyes followed him all the way out.

"There's one problem with Rivaille," declared the older waitress among the others longingly staring after the handsome man. They all turned their attention to her. "He's not interested in any woman."

"He's gay!" piped up the blonde in disbelief.

"I think so. One former waitress here said she got the chance to talk to him once."

"What did they talked about?" the others asked giddily.

"Apparently he's looking for that particular person, the person to whom his heart belongs to."

"Why does he have to look for that person?"

"Because he doesn't want to be with him, he doesn't feel the same way."

"And now he searches for that person to try to win his heart all over again! How romantic!" sighed one waitress.

"What a fool!" commented another as they all stared after the tragic forlorn figure of their romantic fantasies.

Rivaille never knew what the women were saying about him for he was too absorbed in the beauty of his surroundings—the beauty of the modern world. He could only sigh for all this beauty seemed tasteless with the great void gnawing within his soul. Suddenly, a tall handsome man with silky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared beside him matching him step-by-step. "Glaucus, how have you been? Are you still not planning to return to the sea where you belong?" he asked.

Rivaille did not even blink at his appearance; he could only smile back sadly. "Erwin, my name here is Rivaille. And we both know, I will not return until I have done what needs to be done."

"It has been hundreds and hundreds of years yet you have not found him, Rivaille," Erwin pointed out gently.

"I know but I still have to do this. I have to fix the mess I created."

"What if he doesn't want to be found? What if he doesn't want YOU to fix this mess?"

Rivaille winced. "Maybe, but I still have to do so. This is my responsibility."

Erwin sighed. "Yes it was rather foolish for you to ask the cunning Circe for help then reject his love so coldly," he acknowledged.

Rivaille's shoulders visibly drooped with guilt. "Because of my foolishness, my love is now cursed!"

Erwin knew he made the wrong move. "No! No I didn't mean it that way!"

Rivaille's eyes suddenly burned with passion. "And that is the reason why I never turn my back on my mission!"

Erwin sighed with relief. "Then Rivaille, heed my words. Do not forget to ask help from the heavens, you are still a god and your fellows will still come to your aid." With those words Erwin disappeared unnoticed by anyone else but Rivaille.

Thunk. A conch shell struck Erwin on the forehead as he entered his bedroom in the underwater palace somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. "Ouch!" he muttered as he opened his eyes to look at the culprit. "Hello my love," he nervously greeted the beautiful woman in front of him with brown hair and eyes.

"You nearly discouraged him!" Hanji accused fiercely.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"You are so insensitive sometimes," she muttered. "You know that he's basically exhausted after all these years."

"I said I'm sorry already. How come your so gentle around others but not with me?" Erwin complained.

"That's because I'm your wife and as the one who loves you, I have every right to correct you!" she pointed out cheekily.

"He'll be fine, you're not the only one worried you know. He is like a son to both of us," Erwin admitted. Hanji's face gentled as she embraced her husband.

"I know."

Note:

Okay! So this is all I have to offer now. But I am now currently writing the next chapter so yeah! wait for it.

Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank you. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Back on land, Rivaille continued to walk about as he whispered to the wind, "Eren, where are you?"

He did not notice the black eyes observing him from the shadows as the velvety voice of the owner whispered, "So you are here…I will not let you find him." The eyes disappeared.

In another café somewhere else in the city, a young man shrouded in a scarf sipped his coffee slowly as if he felt too weak even for such a minor activity. In his head, haunting voices roiled over again and again—voices that he wished he never heard. A gentle voice entreated, _"Beautiful beloved, do not fear. I am a god of the sea and I wish you no harm, all I want is to let you know of the love for you that burns within my heart."_ Side by side an acid voice hissed, _"You do not deserve him! You and he will never be together! I curse your beauty, nymph! Let's see who loves you now!"_

CRACK. The cup shattered into a million pieces in his hand and silence fell all over the café as people turned to look at him. He quickly slammed some bills on the table enough to pay for all the damages as he escaped the staring eyes uncaring if his hand was bleeding. He ducked into the nearest alley as he removed his eyeglasses to reveal beautiful leaf-green eyes filled with sorrow and hatred. His eyes glittered in the darkness as he watched the black smoke erupting from his quickly healing wounds on his hand. Once healed, he continued on only to find couple of thugs barring his way.

"Hello beautiful!" greeted one of them. He tried to get past them but they refused to budge. The man with many piercings on his body pulled off his scarf. His lustrous brown hair cascaded around his angelic face and the men could not help but be entranced with his exquisite features.

The thug in the leather jacket pulled out a knife and pointed it at the young man's face. "What's your name gorgeous?"

He merely slapped knife-wielding hand away and fiercely replied, " Eren! Now, get out of my way!"

The thugs just laughed at him. "Can't do that, Eren!" leered the man before licking the knife's blade lasciviously. Eren found himself pinned to the wall by several rough hands.

"You filthy beasts!" Eren snarled as his green eyes flared into a brilliant red. Screams echoed across the alley as blood splattered all over the place. The people within the nearby buildings dared not peek at the monstrous snarls they heard.

The snarls faded and eerie silence enveloped the whole alley. Eren fell unto his knees, naked and drenched in blood. He stared at the torn limbs surrounding him and he screamed up to the heavens in anguish. He screamed and screamed but still no one dared to look out their homes to see what was happening.

Rivaille smelled blood in the air and terrible pain erupted in his chest. Clutching his pain-wracked chest he managed to stagger into a solitary alley and leaned on the wall for support. He bent forward feeling as if his chest would explode any minute.

As Rivaille suffered and Eren screamed, a beautiful woman with exquisite black hair and dark eyes smiled as if sharing a private joke. She smiled the smile of pure enjoyment as she hummed to herself. As she gleefully plunged the fork into her pastry, the crimson filling spilled out unto the plate.

Eren finally stopped screaming and using his magic he wiped the blood off him. With blank eyes he dressed up again and staggered away from the scene as if there was no carnage behind him. He never noticed the young blonde and blue-eyed rocker boy staring after her nor the young man with two toned colored hair and brown eyes. He carried a skateboard as he sat perched on the dumpster with no qualms.

"Armin, stop staring at him. I need to talk to you," he said.

He didn't stir and merely countered, "Jean, he was once a beautiful nymph of the woods—part of the wild and therefore under my care. Can you blame me for being troubled by his torment?"

"Don't be like that; your pity isn't going to help him. You're the fierce god, what would you normally do?"

"Right now, I still don't know. But I do wonder how Mikasa's curse lasted this long."

"We do not have the power to lift the curse, only _he_ has."

Armin smirked. "Why should his fate be up to him!"

Jean didn't bother to reply. "By the way, Reiner is waiting for you in the restaurant around the corner."

Armin nodded finally turning away from Eren's direction. He headed for the said restaurant and Jean disappeared with the blowing wind.

Rivaille finally gulped in a few needed breaths. Once composed, he quickly followed the scent of blood and within forty-five minutes he joined the jostling crowd around the scene. The sirens howled all over the din and he was nearly unable to catch the words of a nearby young man. "Did you see? It's horrible! They've been ripped to shreds! Some parts are actually missing." Rivaille separated from the crowd and leaped unto the rooftop of the building by the alley. From his lofty perch he stared down at the crime scene and his eyes glowed grey. He saw the carnage below as if he was right there with the police. His vision blurred for a moment as the stench of blood and death flooded his nostrils. He slowly sat down on the rooftop and buried his head in his hands. "You've killed again!" he whispered in despair.

Note:

Sorry for the short chapter update. I'm kinda mixed up with something else but then we've all got to see Eren now.

That's all for now for this chapter. Next chapter update probably right after weekends ( next week ). So stay tuned.

Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank you. :3


	3. Chapter 3

At the edge of the city, Eren stared down on the jagged rocks way below the cliff. In his heart he wished to throw himself upon them, but he knew it would be useless. He would not die even by such a violent act; he would merely heal and continue to live as a monstrosity. He could only sigh sadly at his own immortality. _If only I could fall and die._

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and jumped. Turning around, he saw a wizened old priest smiling kindly at him. "Child, life is precious. Do not throw it away."

"What do you know!" he cried.

"No matter what has happened and no matter what you have done, the Lord will always be there to accept you."

Eren sneered. "I don't believe in your God or any other gods. I despise all gods!"

The priest could only stare in sorrow after him as he strode into the nearby woods. "You poor lost soul. God, may you watch over that suffering child."

In the solace of the wood, Eren embraced the beauty of nature to ease the pain of his soul even a little. His body arched gracefully on his pointed toes as he began to dance—to dance as he did in the old days.

His life was so happy and carefree with the other nymphs of the wood. They laughed, danced, and sung—that was their only activities in life. He could still remember how happy he was with all of them.

As he danced lost in his memories, he did not notice the other beautiful women called Dryads poking their heads right out the tree trunks. They looked human except for their marble skin and the leafy style of their hair. They watched him dance intrigued that his movements called out to them.

Eren abruptly halted as he saw the nymphs halfway out of their trees. His heart filled with joy at the sight of them. "Sisters!" he whispered

"Who are you?" asked the most colorful of the nymphs, clearly their leader.

"My name is Ere—"

The nymphs shrieked in fear as they disappeared from sight. "Go away cursed one! Go away!" they cried.

With sadness weighing down his shoulder, Eren trudged away from his own race. The nymphs stared after him with fear and sorrow mingling on their beautiful faces.

On the other hand Rivaille returned to his apartment, troubled and exhausted. He remembered from long ago as he swam in the sea during the age of heroes and adventures. He hadn't seen his love for a few days already and he swam near to where he first laid eyes on him. As he neared, he nearly choked on the bloody water that filled his lungs. He quickly rose to the surface afraid for his love and was horrified to see the gruesome entrails floating on the surface. He quickly scanned the sea and saw his love weeping by the shore, now a monstrosity. Before he could come near he fled into the forest and a tiny ruby bottle floated his way. Inside the bottle was the most horrible message…_Rivaille, you're beloved Eren is now cursed. He is now a monster that destroys everything that gets in his way. You should never have refused my love._ The paper fluttered down from his open hand to the crimson surface of the water. He could only scream his name, "EREN!" as the red water washed away the black writing.

Rivaille snapped out of his reverie as he stared up at the ceiling. His whole room was the same color as the sea yet even the thought of his home did not give him the serenity he craved. He got up from the bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "A long time ago you did not have the power to walk on land," he said to his reflection. "But you earned that power after a few months of training. How long has it been since you've been traveling the world, searching for him?" He bent his head in sorrow as his forehead touched the cold surface of the glass. "What have I done? Can you ever forgive me?"

Armin on the other hand has finished eating his lunch along with a guy looking like a supermodel, the mature version of himself—Reinier. He had been stifling the urge to roll his eyes for the past hour at the sight of all the women in the restaurant practically drooling all over his twin.

"As always brother, you stand out anywhere with your special glow," he said dryly.

Reiner laughed. "I'm the God of Truth remember? This glow is the light of truth!" he declared cheekily as Armin choked on his vegetables. He handed him the glass of water, which he gladly gulped down. "Brother, do show some grace."

"Don't make me shoot you."

"Brother, you threaten me whose silver arrows never miss."

"Yours may never miss, but mine is definitely faster."

"Touché! So tell me what brings you here to the wild of the modern world? I thought you prefer running wild in the mountains?" teased Reiner.

"Ha ha. Funny." Armin suddenly turned serious. "I have important business here."

"You're still following that nymph around, right?"

"Don't start, Reiner."

Reiner sighed. "If it's any consolation, he hasn't given up. Even if he's already too exhausted, he is still determined to find him."

"I know…I know," he muttered. "But I don't like him, he is the root of all this!" Reiner decided it was best not to contradict his hotheaded brother at the moment. He suddenly looked over his shoulder. "What is it, brother?"

"Sorry, brother, but I have to ran out on you. Someone is calling for me; I'm needed somewhere else." He stood up and had already taken a few steps, before he returned to kiss Armin's cheek. "Piece of advice, if you really want to help your nymph then you should know that Mikasa is in this city as well."

Armin stared after his retreating back as he run off to the other street. When his words seeped into his brain, the old fierceness returned to his face. "Mikasa!" A cunning smile slowly spread across his face. "Why didn't I think of this before!"

Mikasa stared into her glass of wine and saw Rivaille's expectant figure in a playground somewhere. She then shook the glass a bit and Eren appeared in a park somewhere. "Hmm. He's near him." With a flick of her wrist, the tiny shadow on her table began to writhe and quiver. She hissed under her breath, "Creature of shadow, heed my command. Find him. Stop him. Hinder his way, but DO NOT harm him."

In the playground, Rivaille sat expectantly on the monkey bars looking here and there as if waiting for someone. He heard a squelching sound behind him but he thought it was just someone stepping on something. Thud. Rivaille found himself flat on the ground swallowing a mouthful of dust. He twisted the best he could but found his body too stiff. From his own shadow there emerged a creature looking like a blob of darkness with one glowing red eye. "Let go of me!" he demanded. The creature merely quivered in response as its one eye narrowed down to a slit. It curved its gooey body until Rivaille's eyes stared into its one giant eye and there he saw a familiar set of lips. The creature pulled away and continued to quiver as its invisible hold on Rivaille tightened. "I should have known she sent you!" he seethed.

In the magnificent undersea palace, the wine glass shattered into a million shards in the hands of Erwin shocking Hanji. "My husband, what's the matter?"

"There is trouble on the surface. I need to deal with it for a moment," Erwin declared as he closed his eyes and search for Rivaille's thoughts amidst the sea of thoughts he heard in his head. Rivaille_, can you hear me._

Rivaille immediately seized his struggling when he heard the familiar voice in his head. _Lord Erwin?_

_Yes it is I. Are you in trouble?_

_Yes my lord, a shadow creature has me pinned down. I don't know what to do!_

_Calm down _Rivaille_, losing your head will not help you. Have you forgotten you are a god of the sea? You have the power to defeat this creature._

_But how? I can't move an inch of my body._

_Concentrate with your entire heart son, Bertholdt will come to your aid. Remember you are a god._

Focus. Bertholdt, I need your help. I need a weapon, a weapon that will help me defeat my foe.

Erwin opened his eyes to find Hanji looking at him expectantly. He smiled at her and the concern faded away from her face.

Rivaille opened his eyes feeling so warm and saw a shining spear in his hand. The magnificent spear hummed with power as the creature writhed away from it. With the creature's loosening hold, Rivaille managed to stagger to his feet. He focused all his power into his weapon and it burst with light. The creature quivered terribly as he plunged the spear right into its gigantic red eye. The creature was extinguished like a put out flame.

Note:

Okay! So that's it for this chapter. So sorry for the short update.

Reviews, Suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank you. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Not far away, Eren stood halfway trough the park when he saw the burst of bright light. "That light, a divine light!" he muttered to himself. "A god is by the playground." With that he quickly turned to the other direction and ran away as fast as he could from the park.

Flop. A drop of blood fell into the wine. The mysterious woman wiped the trickle of blood below her lips. "So you won this fight. Still you refuse me." An evil smile spread across her lips.

Rivaille looked at the finely made weapon in his hand, admiring its exquisite yet lethal detail. The handle of the spear had a beautiful design befitting a god of the sea—waves, fishes, and water nymphs, the Naiads and the Nereids. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked a drawling voice behind him.

Rivaille quickly turned to find Reiner a few feet away. "You could have helped!" he muttered rather shortly.

"I just arrived you know. And you seemed to have been in complete control of the situation."

"Why didn't you just use your power then?" Rivaille demanded.

"Aren't we just a tad too demanding? By the way, there's no fun in using power," Reiner replied coolly.

"Sorry," apologized Rivaille.

"It's alright lad. Now put that thing away or are you planning to run me through?" joked Reiner. Rivaille realized he was still holding a spear and in a blink of an eye, the weapon became a tiny pendant dangling from a silver chain around his neck. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help, sir."

"What kind of help?"

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"I can't. Finding him is your mission, your quest not mine."

"Oh come on!"

"You've spent too much time with mortals, Rivaille. You know I'm serious, remember the rules lad. This is a journey which YOU should complete," Reiner pointed out.

Rivaille sighed. "Fine. What can you tell me?"

"Good boy. He's nearby Rivaille, nearer than you think. Just use the connection you share with him and you will find him. You've always had what you need to find him."

"If I did, the curse would have been lifted long ago!" countered Rivaille dejectedly.

Reiner let out a resigned sign as he stood up to leave. "I've said what I have to say. By the way, even if you find him you won't be able to save him."

Rivaille bristled with indignant anger. "How dare you say that!"

"You know I don't lie, Rivaille. You won't be able to save him because you still haven't realized your great flaw. And as long as that flaw is there, you'll never save him." With those biting words, Reiner disappeared.

Rivaille stood frozen in his position. "My flaw?"

Near the cliffs where Eren met the priest, the mysterious black-haired woman stood by the seashore, letting the water caress her bare feet. As she raised her hands towards the sea, the golden bangles on her wrists tinkled with an eerie hum. Her dark eyes glowed with malevolent light as the waters parted and an island covered in moss rose up from its depths. "Perfect," she purred. "Now, time to set up my labyrinth." Her malicious laugh echoed across the shore and the seagulls perched nearby flew away in fright.

Armin on the other hand halted his steps for a second. "She's planning something." His steps became more hurried as he rushed into a boutique. He visibly winced at the sight of all the frills, ruffles, and laces.

"You look like you're about to faint, oh fearless one!" teased the approaching curvaceous woman. Luxurious blonde hair framed her exquisite face. Her sky colored eyes seemed to constantly dance with laughter. Armin stared at her short tube dress that clung to her curves and showed off her snow white colored legs and the god couldn't quite hide the look of horror on his face. "Stop looking like you saw a harpy, brother!" the blonde taunted.

"Very funny, Christa!" Armin countered as he finally snapped out of it.

"Touchy, touchy!" Christa leaned towards him conspirationally. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help."

"Oh boy, I think I have an idea what this is about." Christa motioned to a corner of the shop where there was a pretty pink couch. She pulled the resistant Armin towards it. The fierce god had no choice but to flop down on the seat he found all too revolting. "Okay, shoot!" Christa said airily.

Armin rolled his eyes. "You're acting too human again!" Christa stuck her tongue out and the other god could only smile. With that, Armin told Christa what he really needed.

A look of unusual seriousness encompassed Christa's face. "I see. You really care what happens to Rivaille and Eren, don't you?"

"Just Eren," Armin corrected with a scowl.

It was now Christa's turn to roll her eyes. "You're so narrow-minded."

Armin bristled indignantly. "What!"

"I said you are being narrow-minded. This is where you are wrong brother."

"Why am I wrong, exactly?"

"Because you should care for both," Christa advised in unfashionable solemnity.

"Why?" scoffed Armin.

"You'll understand, someday. Maybe when you loosened up a bit, but that may only happen at the end of time!" Christa sighed dramatically.

"Fine! Whatever!"

"Ooooo, someone's angry!"

"Stop it, sister. Let's talk about the urgent matter on hand—Mikasa, remember?" reminded Armin

"Sometimes, I really can't believe you're my brother!" Christa commented tragically.

"Christa!"

"Okay, okay don't get your tunic in a tangle! Geez! I'll take care of it!"

Armin took on a divine solemnity. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you on these matters."

"That's why I'm the Goddess of Love silly! Now get out of here, you're frightening the other customers! Who knows, you might start molting if you stay here any longer!" Armin only smiled good-naturedly at his sister's playful banter as he went out the door. Christa stared after him whispering, "Stubborn as always. Good thing I learned my lesson a long time ago."

A few minutes after Armin left, the doors burst open as a young couple hurried into the shop. The semi bald and brown-eyed young man and with him was a gorgeous brunette-haired young lady with kind brown eyes. "Mother, really! How could you call us all of the sudden in the middle of our date! You know it's not everyday that we get Ymir to watch the kids!" the young man declared in exasperation.

"Oh stop your whining Connie!" reprimanded Christa.

"What do you want from us Mother?" the young lady asked softly.

Christa's gaze softened towards the young woman. "Sasha and Connie, I have a job for you."

"You need both of us?" Connie asked in surprise.

"Yes, both of you," Christa assured with a mysterious smile.

As the divinities of love talked, the black-haired woman stared triumphantly at her handiwork on the island. The uninhabited island was now housing a gigantic labyrinth made of black stones and shrouded in mist. Frightening sounds echoed from the dark maze. "Soon, very soon…you'll find your way here!" Her evil cackle drowned out all other frightening noise on the island. She did not notice Jean standing from the cliff watching her for a second before disappearing.

Note:

Yay! Chapter 4 . . . Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate everything. I'm actually going to write this chapter after my SG trip this November but gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh . . . I really need to write this SOON! And well, I hoped you will like this one too. Thank you again.

Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank You. 3


	5. Chapter 5

At that moment, Rivaille was aimlessly wandering about the city lost in thought. He went over his memories, which encompassed hundreds and hundreds of years. He remembered how he first walked on land.

"Finally, I can go find him!" he had happily declared to heavens. But the days stretched into months then stretched to years and years. But he never stopped searching no matter even if he witnessed the disasters, the wars, and the tragedies that shaped humanity. He never stopped his search not ever. Yet now, he found himself thinking of Reinier's words.

Too lost in thought, Rivaille plowed right into someone. "Oh sorry," he muttered distractedly as he held out his hand. A female hand took his and when he saw the face of the owner Rivaille gasped. "Sasha!"

"Hello Levi. Seems like you were thinking about a lot of things," Sasha noted as Rivaille helped her stand up.

"Call me Rivaille. I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that," he apologized.

Sasha wove her arm through his. "Well, Rivaille, come walk with me." And so Rivaille was basically left no choice but to walk along arm in arm with the wife of the God of Love.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sasha smiled as she led into a shop of mirrors. She touched an ornate antique body-length mirror and the two divinities walked through it. "Where exactly are we?"

"Before I tell you, can you tell me if you think you will succeed in your mission?"

"I know I will."

"No you won't."

"My flaw right?"

"Ah, you already talked to Reiner I see."

"Yes, but I still don't know what it is. And I don't think I have the time to find out!" Rivaille burst out in frustration.

"You'll only succeed if you can answer that question for that is the root of everything."

"It's not my flaw. The root of all this is love—my love has cursed him."

The brown eyes filled with sorrow. "How can you blame love? That is not the answer."

Rivaille's face fell looking rather ashamed for Sasha was the wife of the God of Love after all and her mother-in-law is no other than the Goddess of Love, Christa. Sasha stared at the repentant Rivaille tenderly. "But that is why we are here, Rivaille, in my memories."

"Your memories? Why?"

"Because I know what it means to go on a quest like you. You do know my story don't you?" Rivaille nodded.

And then he saw the events itself unfurl before him, the story of Connie and Sasha. Christa was jealous of the beautiful mortal, Sasha and sent her son Connie to bring upon the girl a terrible fate. "Connie, make her fall in love with an ugly beggar."

Yet, Connie himself fell for Sasha and with Reiner's help he managed to marry her under the pretense that he, Connie was a winged serpent. Sasha lived a happy life with her beloved husband although she never seen his face until her two sisters came along. "He will eat you, sister."

"But he has been so kind…"

"After he's done with you, he'll kill us!"

With their treachery, Sasha nearly killed Connie. Sasha's disloyalty hurt him terribly and he fled to his mother's home. "How can you say you love me, when you don't even trust me! Love and trust go hand in hand. Farewell!"

But Sasha refused to give up on their marriage, she went to Christa herself to plea for a glimpse of her husband. "Please I would do anything, anything just let me see him. I beg of you!" Christa took her chance and had Sasha do four tasks that would have defeated any mortal. Yet in the end, when things would have ended tragically Connie came to save her from eternal slumber. Afterwards, differences were settled and their marriage became prosperous.

Sasha asked Rivaille, "Do you know why I nearly lost Connie?"

"Well, your marriage was based on a lie, Christa was jealous of you, and your sisters deceived you. It's understandable your relationship nearly failed."

Sasha felt all the divinities involved wincing from whenever they were. She shook her head. "No, that's not it. And by the way, you should know that I'm closer to Christa now." Rivaille smiled a bit at her comment. "Anyway, it all began when I felt sorry for myself because I still didn't have a husband unlike my sisters. I decided then and there to accept my so-called fate. Then when I had something so good already, I didn't learn to trust. All I thought about was my doubts, my anxieties, my family, my happiness, and my security! I know Connie and Christa and my sisters all had a fault in things, but I was also at fault." She gripped his shoulders gently and stared squarely into his eyes. "Think about it, Rivaille. Look back and find the answer to the question. Take this mirror, it will help you to remember. I borrowed it from Mnemosyne."

Rivaille gave a start when he realized that he was outside the mirror already, he was back in the shop. Sasha smiled at him from within the mirror in all her divine glory. "I have to go meet Connie now. Good luck, Rivaille."

Rivaille left the shop as if in a trance carrying the magical mirror of Mnemosyne. He never noticed Reiner watching him from a lofty building top with a knowing look in his eyes.

However, Eren was busy trudging down the woods towards the seashore. A rabbit burst out of a bush and she froze in his tracks. The cute furry bunny stared up at him curiously with its whiskers quivering animatedly. Suddenly, the tiny animal started to quiver violently before finally keeling over in death. The former nymph tried not to cry for frightening such a lovable creature to death. Suddenly a young man with golden looks appeared to take the rabbit into his hands lovingly. "You poor thing."

"What's a god doing here!" hissed Eren forgetting his sorrow immediately.

"Why are you so angry at me?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Connie."

Eren nearly choked on his rage. "Get away from me!"

"What's the matter with you?" Connie arched an eyebrow coolly.

"How dare you say that to me! Look at what love has done to me! I hate all gods! You gods let this curse befall me! You let it happen even though I never did anything to deserve such a fate!"

Connie merely yawned at his fiery tirade. "You are such an arrogant embittered little nymph," he commented silkily.

Eren fumed and he lunged at him, but Connie gracefully flew away from him unfurling his beautiful downy white wings. He perched himself on the branch of a tree nearby. "Get down here!" snarled Eren.

"Temper, temper!" Connie wagged his finger at him. Eren turned red in anger but still he managed to tame down his monstrous side. Connie sensed the danger. "You tell me you did no wrong, who are you to say that? You were rendered a fate you deserved."

"I did no wrong!" he shrieked as he shook the tree with all of his might.

Connie jumped to the air his glorious head shining in the sun. "Then I ask you, who is the monster now?" He turned to the direction of the city and flew away but Eren's unearthly shrieks did not escape his ears. He saw Sasha waving at him, perched on a cloud near the church. He quickly gathered her into his arms. "Are you done with your part?"

"Of course, my love. Do you think what we did worked?"

Connie kissed her forehead. "I don't know, it's all up to them now. As for us, at least we both know the answers to their questions unfortunately we can never tell them."

"I know. They have to find the answers for themselves," Sasha agreed. And so in their sweet embrace, Connie flew towards the boutique where his mother was hanging out.

In his rage, Eren run and run through the woods until he stumbled out unto the beach. His eyes widened at the sight before him. A stone pathway that began from the shore was connected to a floating stone labyrinth. Eren's eyes glazed over as he slowly trudged towards the island with a silky voice whispering in his head. _Come to me. Come to me._

_Note:_

_That's it for this short chapter. Now, Let me talk about what is Eren's curse cause I know a lot of you is still wondering what curse Eren has. Well, Despite Eren's beautiful and enchanting appearance, Eren can transform into a monster with four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. His body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail while four to six dog-heads ringed her waist. Haha! Is the curse's description okay with you?_

_Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank You. _


End file.
